littlewomenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Women Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki! Hello, and welcome to Little Women wiki! We hope you enjoy looking around... maybe you can edit an article or two while you're at it! Thanks for stopping by! *Warning: This wiki contains spoilers about the Little Women Book Series plot!! Read at your own risk!!* The Little Women Wiki ''has been editing 16 articles since the start of the website! About Little Women Written by Louisa May Alcott, Little Women is an eloquently written classic that was built to last through the ages. Suprisingly, Miss Alcott didn`t wish to write a 'girl's story', but wrote it because of her need of money. "Louisa May Alcott initially took a dim view of the project." "It reads better than I expected . . .simple and true, for we really lived most of it."" (these previous quotes came from the Afterword in the book). ''Little Women is a story that revolves around the lives of four sisters growing up during and after the Civil War. With their father off fighting the war, the girls create their own theatre company as they write and perform skits for each other. Follow the heartaches and laughs as each daughter overcomes her flaws. Main Characters *Father March - Father *Mrs. Margaret "Marmee" March - Mother *Margaret "Meg" March - Sister *Josephine "Jo" March - Sister *Elizabeth "Beth" March - Sister *Amelia Curtis "Amy" March - Sister *Theodore "Laurie" Lawrence - Neighbor and Friend Books in the Series *Little Women *Good Wives (Sequel to Little Women, sometimes contained in the Little Women book) *Little Men *Jo's Boys ***** Did You Know... ...That Little Women was published 43 years ago? Hurrah for Little Women! Did You Know... ...That Jo is very possibly modelled after Louisa May Alcott herself? Jo loves to write... is extremely wild... hmmm... Did You Know... ...That Mr. March's name is Robert? ***** Featured Character of the Month Marmee, the beloved mother of four delightful girls and wife of Robert March, she is a Christian lady who loves her daughters very much. ***** About Louisa May Alcott Louisa May Alcott was the writer of the beloved three-piece set 'Little Women', containing lovely stories about four girls growing up in Civil War America. Louisa was an amazing writer, and has won the Caldecott award for Little Women. Also, these timeless classics are said to be perfect for readers age 'six to sixty'. Louisa was born on November 29, 1832, in Germantown — which is now a part of Philadelphia, Pennyslvania. She was the daughter of Amos Alcott and Abigail Alcott, and second in four: Anna Bronson Alcott (eldest), Elizabeth Sewall Alcott (third eldest), Abigail May Alcott (fourth eldest). Louisa mirrored Little Women from life experiences: Anna married and Elizabeth died... Louisa felt that both of these were tragic and destructive to family life. Louisa-unlike Jo-never married, although she did take in her sister May's daughter after May died, caring for "Lulu" Louisa until her (Lulu's) death. Louisa thoroughly enjoyed writing—she wrote thirty stories under her actual name, writing three under her pen name, "A. M. Barnard". ***** Poll Which is your favorite of the Little Women Book Series? Little Women Good Wives (Part 2 of Little Women) Little Men Jo's Boys Which is your favorite character from Little Women? Meg Jo Beth Amy Teddy Marmee Father Hannah Mr. Laurence John Brooke Other What would you like the next poll to be? Would you have liked Jo to marry Laurie—if so, why (Discuss on talk page.) Who was your favorite character from Good Wives Who was your favorite character from Little Men Who was your favorite character from Jo's Boys Did you enjoy the Little Women movie Ah, I don't really care about the next poll. ***** The Founder of this great site is ONEPIECEBEATSBLEACH. You can visit her profile over at ONEPIECEBEATSBLEACH. ***** Helping Out Around the Wiki Hello! If you're new to the wiki, you can check out the About page here: About:Little Women Wiki. If you are interested in helping out around the wiki, you can expand article stubs, or even create new ones! *Stubs: A List of Articles That Aren't Complete *Articles Wanted: A List of Frequently Linked To Articles That Don't Exist Yet If you want to just talk about Little Women, or more, visit the community portal to see what's going on... ***** Have a great, Little Women day! Category:Browse Category:Little Women Wiki